


Shabby

by westernredcedar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Class Issues, Fumblings in the shubbery, M/M, MWPP Era, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westernredcedar/pseuds/westernredcedar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is always someone interesting to run into in the Hogwarts’ shrubbery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shabby

**Author's Note:**

> Written for samhain_smut 2011. Prompt - Marauder's era: Hogwarts is holding a Halloween ball/party/etc. Severus is less than enamoured with the entire thing, and eventually he sneaks away for some peace and quiet (or perhaps just to mope!). He retreats to a relatively secluded spot -- where he's surprised to find someone else sitting out the festivities as well.
> 
> One of the characteristics of many of my Snupin stories is that the boys usually have a history that goes all the way back to Hogwarts. However, I've rarely tried to write one of those early hook-ups...until now!

The other boy’s tongue lolled fat and lazy in Remus’s mouth, like a limp sausage. Remus tried to encourage improvements by darting his own tongue in fiery bursts against the boy’s teeth and lips, but his efforts were met with a mushy softening and widening of the boy’s mouth against his. With a shudder, Remus realized he could feel a slick of the other boy’s drool down his chin.

Remus had been kissed before, many times, so he was well aware that this snog session was leaving much to be desired.

The boy, a Ravenclaw named Thomas Hudgens, had been eyeing Remus all night. He was a Beater, tall and muscular, so Remus didn’t mind eyeing him back. Rumors got around, of course, and Tom Hudgens was a name that Remus had heard whispered in bathroom stalls and changing rooms more times than he could count. _He’d fuck a whale if he could find the right hole_ , Sirius had shared just last week over Exploding Snap.

Standing in the bushes grappling with him now, Remus realized the reason Hudgens had snogged so many different people was that no one would ever want to go back for seconds. He was bloody awful.

With no fanfare, Hudgens made a ham-handed grab at Remus’s crotch, apparently after the zip of his flies. Remus’s outlook abruptly improved. If the wanker was willing to get him off, he’d be willing to forgo any further snap judgments. Remus was quite open-minded when it came to getting off. He adjusted himself to give Hudgens better access.

Just as the clumsy oaf’s fingers found the zip and pulled, a muffled but unmistakable sneeze came from behind one of the nearby bushes.

Remus froze, and Hudgen’s hands fell away from him like he’d suddenly turned to ice.

“Bollocks. Someone’s coming!” Hudgens whispered, the only words he’d actually uttered throughout the ordeal. Then the legendary Tom Hudgens turned tail and ran into the shrubbery, leaving Remus cold and alone, his flies undone, to the mercy of the approaching sneezer.

***

The Halloween Ball was being held in honor of the delegation of North African wizards and witches visiting Hogwarts for the week. The Great Hall was alight with grinning pumpkins and gourds, shimmering ghosts, and thousands of candles, but Severus wanted nothing more to do with any of it. He sulked away from the happy buzz of voices and into the autumn chill, pulling his robes tight around himself.

The ball was a formal rather than a costumed affair, costumes being a tradition far too Muggle for the erudite halls of bloody Hogwarts. A few students had been unable to resist charming themselves whiskers, a tail, or blue sparkling hair. Otherwise, the student body was strutting their formal best.

Severus didn’t own dress robes, had never had the need or the cash necessary to own such an idiotic luxury. Nonetheless, he’d spent every spare moment since the ball had been announced attempting to transfigure a musty old robe into something passable. He’d never excelled at transfiguration.

In the end, in a fuck-it-all fit at three in the morning, he had transfigured one of his plain vests into something he’d seen his drunk Uncle Algie wear for a laugh-- a t-shirt that looked like the top bit of a formal tuxedo. He’d done a decent job of it, painted-on bow tie and all. Trying on the shirt with his school robes, scowling at himself in the mirror, he’d thought the outfit gave him an appropriate air of _Fuck off, I don’t give a damn_ , and he’d been able to sleep soundly for the first time all week.

Tonight though, he’d quickly discovered the shirt was a mistake. Surrounded by his housemates in their various black velvets and lacy collars, no one laughed, or looked, or even commented on his attire. Severus realized he didn’t look edgy, or contemptuous, or daring. He looked poor.

As soon as he could slip out the door he did, hoping he could disappear into the night.

He edged around the grounds, avoiding the small groups of students lingering outside, needing to walk off the ugly, bubbling shame in his gut. Eyes on the ground, he almost blundered into a hedge. He pulled up just long enough to hear, from behind the foliage, some unmistakable grunts and smacks.

Severus peeped through the leaves just as the Ravenclaw slag, Hudgens, make a grab for some other boy’s crotch, and suddenly all thoughts of tuxedo t-shirts and bastard fathers went right out of Severus’s head.

Severus knew who the other boy was, even though he hadn’t seen his face. He knew those shoulders, the line of his neck, the casual toss of his hair. Remus Bloody Lupin.

The sneeze came so suddenly, he didn’t have time to stifle it.

***

Remus tugged up his zip as casually as he could and peeked into the bushes.

He could just make out a dark figure, a figure Remus had last seen fleeing down the Potions corridor to avoid a flurry of James’s hexes. Remus took a deep breath. Fuck.

“Severus? Is that you? You almost scared the piss out of me,” Remus said, hoping the other boy had just been walking by and hadn’t seen anything.

Severus ducked through the shrubbery into the little opening in the plantings, clutching his robes around him. His gaze was aimed, disconcertingly, somewhere in the air over Remus’s right shoulder. “Piss, eh? Is that what you and Hudgens are into?”

Remus’s stomach dropped into his knees. “Severus...I just...” He’d never be able to walk through the castle alone again. Shit. All of Slytherin house. “What you saw, that was...”

Severus cut him off. “You don’t need to explain it to me, Lupin. I caught the live performance.” He still would not meet Remus’s eyes.

“Severus, listen,” Remus tried, panic settling into his blood. He’d have to lie. “Hudgens cornered me. I’m not really into that sort of thing...”

But Remus didn’t get to add any more to his lies because, without any warning, Severus Snape rushed at him, grabbed him awkwardly by the back of the neck, and kissed him, hard, on the lips.

***

This was actually the third time Severus had happened across Remus Lupin grappling with another boy in a secluded corner of Hogwarts.

The first time, Severus had followed him into the back of the library hoping to get a jump on Black and Potter, and instead got himself an eyeful of Lupin and Anthony Anderson up against the Dark Arts.

The second time, after Severus had been watching Lupin more carefully for a few weeks, he’d followed him into the third floor corridor and hidden behind the tapestry of Tyrannis the Tiny while Lupin and some red-headed underclassman wanked off together in a supplies cupboard.

Severus had spent more than a few nights trying to get the image of bloody Remus Lupin, his _enemy_ for gods’ sake, out of his mind as he wanked himself off in the safety of his own bed, but then he stopped trying; Lupin was a coward and a bully and a _Gryffindor_ , but his neck arched in such a memorable way when he came, and his skin was that deep bronze, and his fingers were miles long, and who the fuck would ever know who he was picturing as he wanked anyway?

Mostly though, one thought kept Severus awake nights, in the rare moments he let himself think about it at all. It was simple. Remus Lupin was queer. And so was he.

As he stepped past the shrubs and faced Lupin, that was all he could think. _He’s a poof. I’m a poof._ Lupin’s mouth was still moist, and his dress robes (rather shabby, Severus noted) were all askew, and Severus knew a boy had done that to him. A man. And he knew that he wanted to have been the one to have done it, and it made him feel ill.

His heart was hammering, and a sweat broke along his lower back and gave him a sudden chill, and he was still angry from the bloody Ball. They were talking, but it wasn’t going well, and Severus needed Lupin to shut the hell up. He’d just have to take what he wanted, he thought, and with that he was kissing Lupin, hard, just as he’d imagined a hundred times.

Lupin resisted. Then, to Severus’s shock, he kissed him back for a moment. Then sanity returned to the situation, and Lupin shoved him away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“What the hell?” Lupin sputtered, his eyes wild.

Severus met his gaze and held it, chest heaving. What was he doing? Lupin shook his head very slightly and swallowed hard. Something about Lupin’s crappy dress robes was reassuring. Though part of Severus was tempted to grab his wand and hex Lupin’s bollocks off while he was standing there so vulnerable, he also really wanted to kiss him again.

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, and Severus could almost see Lupin’s bloody Gryffindor mind whirling.

Then Lupin said, “Really?” and Severus nodded.

Lupin was the one who lunged this time.

***

Remus had honestly never given Severus Snape much thought before, aside from listening to Sirius and James endlessly plot his demise. He’d certainly never considered him romantically.

Bloody hell, though, Severus’s kisses melted Remus’s knees and sent shocks of pleasure all the way to the tips of his fingers. He’d never been kissed like this in his life, and after the Hudgens disaster, Remus had no interest in asking him to stop again. Severus was doing something with his teeth, little gnashing nibbles that felt like fireworks in Remus’s prick.

Remus had been half hard when Tom Hudgens had run off, and Severus’s effect on him was fast and intense. He grappled at his flies and murmured at Severus, “Can I?” Severus responded by sucking Remus’s lower lip in and biting it, which practically made Remus come on the spot.

Remus freed his prick from the layers of fabric and fisted himself for a moment before he realized he’d last about ten seconds if he wanked. Instead he pulled Severus through the bushes to the wall of the castle, never breaking their kiss. He pushed Severus up against the wall and jammed his knee in between Severus’s legs, rutting and thrusting against the hot bulge in Severus’s trousers.

Severus was smaller, but he was strong, and he pushed back against Remus and grabbed at his own flies, brushing against Remus’s prick with the back of his hand, which made Remus shiver. Severus’s mouth was huge and hot and fit perfectly against Remus’s, their tongues battling. They each grabbed their own hard cock and started to wank together, hands touching under their draping robes.

Remus came first, a hot rush that started in his bollocks and ended out the top of his head and into outer space. Then he felt Severus have to break the lock between their mouths to pant and gasp, and a spatter of Severus’s warm come dripped onto his hand. Severus’s body twitched and shivered for a full minute after his orgasm, and they just stood there together, sticky, hot, and breathing.

Remus had wanked with five other blokes, and not once had he wanted to do with the same person again; he was always too overcome with shame and confusion to consider it. But as Severus pushed him away, wiped his hands on the stone wall, and zipped up, Remus realized he was already planning out their next rendezvous.

***

Severus stared as Lupin pulled himself together and leaned back against the stone of the castle wall. When Lupin looked at him again, an enormous smile was spread across his face.

“Nothing to be happy about,” Severus said, eyes back to the ground, digging in his pockets for one of the fags he’d pinched off his mum before he’d left home.

“I like your shirt,” Lupin said with a nod.

Severus kept his head down and lit up so that Lupin wouldn’t see his blush.

“Have you got two of those?” Lupin asked, eyeing the fag.

“No.”

“Share it, then, will you?” Lupin asked.

Severus didn’t know what possessed him to, but he walked over and leaned against the wall next to Lupin, took a drag, and passed him the cigarette.

“Happy Halloween, Severus,” Lupin said, giving Severus a gentle nudge with his shoulder, the fag hanging between his long fingers. “You okay?”

“Smoke it or give it back,” Severus replied, but he also nodded once, short and sharp. He was entirely okay.


End file.
